


Catch Me (I Think I'll Just Collapse Here, Thanks/Disorientation)

by FallLover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Hades Video Game Canon Typical Temporary Death, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sickfic, Whumptober 2020, spoiler for beating the final boss I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Too much time on the surface has been building up, and Zagreus collapses. Good thing Thanatos is there to help.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 479





	Catch Me (I Think I'll Just Collapse Here, Thanks/Disorientation)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Whumptober prompt: Disorientation (well it's Day 25, but I'm moving them around because I'm obsessed with this game)! Presumably Zagreus is fully restored whenever he comes out of the Styx, and he’s a god and appears to be unfamiliar with feeling unwell once you reach the surface, as if he's never experienced it before and doesn't know how to deal with it, but let's pretend it's just a bit too much, even for him. (Sorry I don't know ancient Greek clothing/armor >.<)

Zagreus walked out of the Styx and back into the House of Hades and felt... a bit heavier than usual, mentally and physically. He frequently felt like if he somehow just held on a bit harder, somehow whatever kept him from leaving would let him stay. At least a bit longer.

But it never worked. He knew whatever it was, was magic not his own, rather than some personal weakness. But he couldn’t help the idea that if he just _tried_ …

“Finally back?” A smooth, slightly taunting voice said to him.

Zagreus smiled and looked up to see—“Than!”

Thanatos smiled softly at him and floated forward before settling on the ground nearby. His scythe was missing, leaving his arms free. “I’m here. Good to... see you again.”

Zagreus smiled, then winced at a painful _zing_ in his head. “Ugh.” The heaviness in his back seemed to have moved upwards to his skull. He tilted his head slightly, which sometimes worked when he was on the surface.

“Something wrong?” Thanatos asked with a frown.

“I don’t know. Usually I’m fine once I come out of the Styx but... My _head_ and… I feel like I’ve been pummeled by a skull-crusher.”

Thanatos smirked. “Maybe that’s because you _were_? Much as I tried to kill them first, since you kept insisting on attacking them where they were out of my range?”

Zagreus grinned. “Well if you moved a little _faster_ , rather than hanging back to glare at everything, maybe you could keep up with—” and then it was like someone was banging a spike into the side of his head. He gasped and stumbled sideways.

“Zag!” Thanatos said.

Zagreus had his eyes closed. He just wanted the pounding in his head to go _AWAY_.

“Take him to his room, Thanatos,” the comforting voice of Nyx said from somewhere nearby. “He needs rest.”

“I’m fine...” Zagreus murmured, quietly and shakily, and not very convincingly, even by his own standards.

“You will be, if you let Thanatos help you,” Nyx replied. “Go now.”

Zagreus sighed. He could already hear the shades murmuring. “All right...”

Strong, familiar, comfortable arms wrapped around him, and the smell of poppies filled the air. The familiar feeling of Thanatos’ magic covered him and the world faded away.

When Zagreus woke, he blinked in confusion at his bedroom ceiling, then turned to see Thanatos on the blue couch, which he had moved closer to the bed, reading a book.

Thanatos looked up, smiling slightly when he met Zagreus’ gaze. “Feeling better? I’m sorry my teleportation seemed to knock you out.”

“Much, thank you. I don’t know if it was your spell or that awful whatever-it-was I was going through...” He still felt a bit _heavy_ and sagged back down. “Still not great, actually. Think I’ll just... take the day off.”

“Ah yes, no attempted escapes from Tartarus today, what a _travesty_.”

Zagreus snorted. “Have you been here long?”

“Not too long. Some hours. You were quite pale and sweaty. Still rather both. A little less pale. You feet were cooler than usual.”

“I _am_ a bit chilled...”

After a minute, Thanatos dragged another blanket onto him, which Zagreus burrowed under.

“Thank you, Than.”

“You’re welcome. Now get some rest. Mother says you’ve simply been up on the surface too much and the stress is overwhelming, even for a god.”

Zagreus winced and looked back at the ceiling, remembering the shakiness that took over him almost immediately after leaving Hades behind. The chill in his limbs once he took the path to his mother's garden, somehow beyond the cool of Demeter's winter coating the surrounding world, and it didn't love once he entered the garden's seeming safety. “Makes sense, given how awful I can get up there and... how often I go." He sighed. "I feel like the more I learn from Father and Mother and Nyx about my past, the more questions I have... The more fearful I become. The more stressed I feel.” He rubbed a hand over his face.

Thanatos had no response to that.

Zagreus turned back to him. Thanatos was watching him thoughtfully. Zagreus smiled at him.

Thanatos smiled back, in that odd way like he never expected to smile. It made being the one who made him smile all the more worth it. “What?”

“I’m glad you’re here with me. Caring for me. It’s a… perk.”

Thanatos snorted. “You’re just lucky I’m not particularly busy and was there when you collapsed.”

Zagreus grinned and burrowed under the blankets. “You _know_... you _could_ come in here with me. It’s pretty warm now...”

“You’re _supposed_ to be resting.”

“And you don’t know how to tire me out?” Zagreus’ tone was extra playful.

Thanatos snorted. “You’re not serious.”

“Oh, I’m _deadly_ serious,” Zagreus replied with a laugh. “No pun intended.”

Thanatos shook his head, feeling his face warm from Zagreus’ ridiculousness, then got up and walked over to the bed, eying Zagreus bundled up in the blankets. “I don’t know, you seem rather comfortable as is.”

“They’re keeping the heat in,” Zagreus replied, grinning.

Thanatos snorted and started removing his armor, feeling a bit of a flush when he noticed that Zagreus kept watching him.

“Glad to put on a show for the resident invalid,” Thanatos commented as he put his sword belt on a table.

“He _deeply_ appreciates your services,” Zagreus replied, his eyes raking over Thanatos’ chest as Thanatos finally started removing his exomis.

As Thanatos carefully folded the exomis up and set it aside, he raised an eyebrow at Zagreus. “Happy?”

Zagreus’ eyes traveled down to Thanatos’ pants, then back up, and he grinned evilly. “Well, I am, _but_ …”

Thanatos rolled his eyes and reached down to unbuckle his greaves, setting them carefully aside. He looked up when Zagreus pushed up from the bed. “Hey, you’re supposed to be resting!”

Zagreus smiled at him fondly. “Not my fault you put me in my bed fully clothed. Well… but for my shoulder skulls.” He unclasped his belt, which Thanatos found _highly_ distracting, especially when Zagreus’ exomis was far too quick to come off after a bit of maneuvering. Zagreus reached down to his own greaves, letting Thanatos get a nice look at the lines of his neck and back.

Thanatos’ heart raced just a bit at the sight. He stepped forward and tentatively traced his fingers over Zagreus’ shoulders, making the other man shiver ever so slightly.

Zagreus leaned forward to rest his head against Thanatos’ stomach.

Thanatos smiled and started playing with the soft hair at the base of his neck. Flickers of flame from Zagreus’ crown licked the air nearby.

Zagreus moved his face up to nuzzle Thanatos’ skin before placing gentle kisses on the centerline of his chest.

“Head still hurting?” Thanatos asked, lightly rubbing Zagreus’ shoulders now.

“Mmm not really,” Zagreus murmured against his skin.

Thanatos reached down and turned Zagreus’ face up so they could look at each other.

Zagreus smiled at him, staring deep into that golden eyes, wondering what Thanatos was thinking.

Thanatos leaned down to kiss him, and Zagreus shut his eyes.

Zagreus carefully cupped Thanatos’ sides over the pants, his light touches making goosebumps along Thanatos’ skin.

Thanatos growled and just used his power to get rid of their pants as he pushed Zagreus back onto the bed.

Zagreus laughed as Thanatos moved down to pepper kisses over Zagreus’ neck. “I thought I was convalescing? _Now_ you pick up the pace?”

“We both wear too much,” Thanatos replied, sitting back up slightly so he could properly straddle Zagreus. “I was impatient.”

Zagreus smiled and his hands settled on Thanatos’ thighs as he gave Thanatos a slow once-over, liking the way his silver bangs fell over his face, the planes of his chest, the inviting feel of his cock, resting by Zagreus' own. “You’re gorgeous, you know.”

Thanatos smirked and reached under Zagreus’ pillow for a bit before popping back out with a vial of oil. “Restocked?”

“Always, just for you.”

Thanatos snorted and leaned back down to recapture Zagreus’ lips as he uncorked the vial and poured the contents liberally over his fingers. A little dripped on Zagreus’ stomach, making him twitch. Thanatos pulled up briefly to say, “Sorry.”

“Mmmm.” Zagreus pushed back into another kiss and spread his legs a bit more.

Thanatos reached down to press wet fingers between Zagreus’ cheeks, swallowing down Zagreus’ soft grunts. Thanatos gently massaged the muscle of Zagreus’ hole before carefully pushing a finger inside.

Zagreus’ breathing increased and he broke their kiss. “Good grief, it’s like we never do this,” he said, laughing. “I’m shaking just from that! My stamina _must_ be fucked.”

“Is… is that too fast?” Thanatos asked, a bit confused.

“Bit too slow, maybe. I don’t know.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes. “Well every time together can’t be like the last time we met in Asphodel.”

Zagreus laughed. “I don’t know, the stinging dirt in my face seemed to add some good encouragement to get out of there quickly.”

Thanatos fucked Zagreus easily with his finger before lowering back down to recapture his lips.

Zagreus moved his right hand to his cock, but Thanatos grabbed the hand and pulled it away, frowning down at the other god.

“No. _I’m_ going to tire you out. Not you."

“Oh, well, if you say so.”

“Be good, or I’ll go even slower.” He let go of Zagreus’ hand.

“I’m not doing much other than lying here.”

“Letting me fuck you how I want is quite enough for me.” Thanatos pulled out and came back in with two fingers this time, making Zagreus toss his head slightly. “Good boy.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, you know," Zagreus said as Thanatos scissored his fingers, making Zagreus twitch every now and then.

“Maybe I just want to take care of you for once.”

“You always take care of me.”

Thanatos swallowed. “When you let me.”

Zagreus winced and looked away. “I don’t… make it easy for any of you. I’m sorry.”

“…What?”

Zagreus smiled sadly. “My mother… the last time she was reaching out to me, _begging_ for more time. I… She lost me once, and thought that was the end. Now she has to lose me again and again and again, and there’s still nothing she can do, and I can’t imagine how hard that is for her…” He pulled his arm up to scrub it over his face.

Thanatos leaned down and kissed his forehead. “…Maybe she’s just happy to see you, for whatever time you get. If she’s anything like the mortals I visit, even a little more time is… well, it’s something.”

Zagreus grimaced.

Thanatos swallowed. “I know I cherish every moment we have together. If she’s your mother, she’d certainly do the same.”

Zagreus pulled his arm down and looked up at him, a sad but hopeful expression on his face. “Really?”

“Well… she’s your mother, and she seems to love you, so she must.”

“I meant you, silly.”

Thanatos smiled. “Well I am fucking you with my fingers rather slowly for _us_ , so yes, I’d say I cherish our time together… just a bit.”

Zagreus laughed, and Thanatos took that moment to pull out wet his cock. He lightly brushed his nails over Zagreus’ cock, making the man grunt.

Thanatos grinned. “So good for me. You haven’t touched yourself since I told you to stop.”

“Well, crying about my parents is a good distraction.”

Thanatos snorted. “Please stop thinking about them.” He notched up his cock and pushed in, making Zagreus grunt.

“ _Than…_ ” Zagreus grumbled.

Thanatos grinned and reached up to twirl his slick fingers around Zagreus’ nipple as he started thrusting.

Zagreus’ right hand twitched, and he tightly grasped the bedsheets with his left.

“Mmm… I should have a painting made of you here, just taking this for me.” Thanatos thrust in extra hard, which made Zagreus moan.”

“Oh?” Zagreus said, grinning up at him and cracking open his red and black eye. “Can they paint one of you, looking hungrily down at me?”

Thanatos snorted and thrust extra hard again, then increased his pace. “You’re so ridiculous. What, do you want me to fuck the foolishness out of you?”

Zagreus squeezed his hips and pressed forward to meet Thanatos’ thrusts. “I’d love to see you _try_.”

Thanatos twisted Zagreus’ nipple, which made the man grunt and precome spurt from his cock.

Thanatos grabbed Zagreus’ right hand and pulled it to his cock. He squeezed their hands around Zagreus’ hard length, jerking them up and down quickly, then leaned down and said, “Come for me, Zag?” Thanatos thrust hard and deep.

Zagreus cried out, “Than!” as he came, tossing his head back. He squeezed harder around Thanatos, and that, combined with Zagreus’ expression was what made Thanatos follow.

Thanatos sagged forward a bit, his bangs dragging over Zagreus’ chest, twitching slightly as Zagreus panted. He slowly released their death grip on Zagreus’ cock and pulled out. He summoned a clean rag to clean himself off before sending it to the ether and summoning another to wipe Zagreus down.

When he sent _that_ rag to the ether, he noticed Zagreus’ breathing had evened out, near to sleeping. His eyes were still shut.

Thanatos paused, just to watch his contented expression. He was so peaceful like this. It was… nice. Like the old days, before he’d decided to try fighting his way through Hades. Thanatos reached down and lightly brushed back his sweaty bangs.

Zagreus sighed softly. “Thanks, Than. For looking after me.”

Thanatos blinked, swallowed, and scooted around so he was lying on his side next to Zagreus. He called the blankets over them both, covering them in warmth, then curled up to Zagreus, laying his right arm over Zagreus’ stomach, then lay his head down near Zagreus’ and listened to his peaceful breathing.

“I’ll always look after you, Zag,” Than whispered. “Always.”


End file.
